Maid Service
by Konigreich-Of-Awesome
Summary: Ivan is in the need of a maid but finds himself with a Prussian instead, a Prussian maid. This is a RusPru [Russia X Prussia]. Best summary ever!


**A/N:** Another rp turned story from me. I hope you enjoy all it's lemony goodness.

**Warning: **Smut, oral and inappropriate language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia nor do I own Russia, Prussia, and or any other characters mentioned.

**Brief summary: **Ivan is in the need of a maid but finds himself with a Prussian instead, a Prussian maid. This is a **RusPru** [Russia X Prussia]

This is a one-shot, so that means this is all your getting of this story in particular.

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

A bored filled sigh, Ivan had recently returned to his secluded home that he had purchased a long time ago that laid in the outskirts of the capital of Germany, Berlin. More closer to the eastern portion of the country since he had bought it with the intention of being in close proximity of a certain someone. The only people who knew about the household was the Baltics and his sisters. He had attended the world meeting that had been held and hosted by the tall blonde German himself. Considering Prussia was longer was a nation, the Russian didn't see him at the meeting. Though with or without the Prussian the meeting was still hectic.

As a certain Brit and Frenchman continued to bicker amongst each other, not only that but Alfred decided that it was wise enough to appoint himself in charge which the Russian was quick to opposing. In all the ashen blonde man wanted a peaceful environment that he could relax from the troubles he had to go through. Another sigh emitted from his lips, violet colored orbs peered around where he stood as the Russian slowly took note of how unorganized the house was.

"It seems like the Baltic fairies didn't pay me a visit". He murmured with a childish pout.

He knew he wouldn't be able to find any relaxation with his mess that was surrounding him. A third tiresome sigh erupted from the Russia as he trudged forward and down the long hallway that connected the front door to the rest of the his way to where the closest phone was located which was inside the living room and began dialing the number of one company of serving maids he trusted. He scheduled and gave his address to the one he was speaking with on the other line. Afterwards he hung up, plopped down on his favorite soft cushioned arm chair. Deciding to occupy his time waiting by reading a book he had been meaning to read for quite a while but never had the time.

It wasn't until two hours later that he heard the doorbell ringing, setting aside the book on the coffee table. He pulled himself up, slowly strolling towards the door with his trademark child like smile on his lips.

"Coming". He called out hearing the bell going off repeatedly, seriously how impatient can someone be. Soon unlocking the door, he opened it wide enough for him to be able to poke his head out.

"Guten tag! Jou called for our servic- VAS ze helll?! ...Russland?!". A raspy voice began only to sound out it's shock.

Ivan blinked owlishly, tilting his head to the side till his mind caught on to what was happening. His smile grew an inch more as his eyes took in the sight of the one and only Gilbert. Lavender eyes scanned up and down as they inspected what the albino was wearing. Huh, that maid dress brought out the other's womanly curves. And those thigh socks, collar and flats just made the Prussian look adorable.

He giggled, quite amused now."Hm- ...well. Privyet Prussiya".

Crimson painted eyes narrowed, displaying his discontentment as his hands rested on his hips. This was the last person he wanted to see him in this attire."Tch- ...Mein face is up here, pervert!". Gilbert hissed. He refused to properly greeting the Russian.

The cold breeze of air hitting the albino suddenly affecting the Prussian as he shivered. He wasn't wearing the warmest clothing after all. Not bothering with asking he pushed the door open wider than it was, walking right past the Russian that was staring at him in an unnerving fashion. He might as well quickly get this over with so he can go back home to what he was doing which was blogging.

Pouting a bit, Ivan allowed the other inside than shut the door after him. Tailing behind the Prussian he was filled with curiosity."You're a rude snowbunny aren't you...". A sigh then added on."By the way your dressed am guessing your the maid they sent, da? or am I wrong?".

"Nein ...jour right for once". Gilbert looked about the place, scrunching his nose as he saw the utter mess it was in."Damn! ...I knew jou're a communist pig but really?!". He deliberately ignored the pet name the other often called him by.

Ivan's pout deepened upon hearing the insult thrown at him, murmuring under his breath."This coming from a fascist whore".

A brow twitched, that irked Gilbert even more that it came from the Russian himself. Growling he turned around stomping closer to the bastard as he raised an index finger, prodding the other's chest rather roughly."Fick ...jou".

The Russian glanced down at the irritated Prussian, rising a brow. He chuckled at the reaction he received from the other."Maybe later you can become one with me,Da~? ...but for now you have work to do unless you don't want to be paid".

"Like hell zat vill happen". Gilbert scowled at the other twisting his words like that. Grumbling in defeat he still glared deadly at the Russian."Vell...how do jou expect me to clean vithout any cleaning supplies, dummkopf".

Ivan blinked once, cocking his head to the side ever so slightly."Hm? ...well are you not suppose to have those yourself? You're the cleaning maid after all".

Muttering the albino wandered towards the kitchen."Ficken...just forget it!". Once inside the rather large kitchen he walked over to the sink, being mindful he carefully kneed down. Opening the cabinet doors located below the faucet in search of the cleaning items he needed in order to begin.

The Russian once again followed the smaller male. He stood behind the albino, observing the issues the ivory haired man is having. His eyes glued on the other once more for some odd reason or another. Ivan couldn't stop gazing at Prussian maybe because of the outfit he was wearing. It was both fitting and hilarious looking on the pale male.

Gilbert had this strange sense looming over him. Stopping his current task he perked his head up and over his shoulder to see Ivan's fixated on him. His brows knitted together, he stared right back at the other with a look that displayed far from amusement and more into 'Are you serious'.

Ivan gave a soft laugh, grinning down at him."Da~? ...".

The Prussian didn't enjoy that grin on the other's lips. Tugging himself up to stand straight then turning around. He folded his arms over his chest, scoffing."Nozhing... besides jou staring at me vith zat creepy look".

The ashen blonde chuckled his eyes still on the other."Hard not to stare as somezhing so amusing".

"Tch ...vell jou better stop. Jour rubbing off mein awesomeness-". Gilbert's lips perked into a immature pout making his threat less menacing then he had intended.

Ivan gave another soft laugh, grinning like a child. "Cute~...ah, I wonder". He thought for a moment, crouching down he attempted to peek under the dress.

An airy snort. "Nein...am nicht cute! Don't call me zat-". He gave a very manly squeak as he saw what the other was trying to do. The Prussian pulled down the skirt portion of the maid outfit. "V-Vas ze hell are jou d-doing!..".

"Hm?...". Ivan glanced up at the Prussian sporting a very innocent expression. "Seeing what's underneath ...what else? ".

His cheeks gained color as he gazed down at the other, a brow twitching at how innocent the other seemed to play. "Und vhy vould jou-...am nicht vearing any panties if zat's vas jou vant to know". Gilbert's cheks further darkened.

The Russian smirked still managing to look more like an overgrown child."Ah! So you're naked?".

Gilbert stared flabbergasted at the other. German nonsense spilled from his lips before he half heartedly glared at Ivan."Nein! ...I have pride!".

"But you said you're not wearing panties~ So that means you could have been wearing nothing". He chuckled, grinning at him.

The Prussian scoffed."O-Or I could be vearing boxers!...panties aren't ze only undergarments!". His hands were pulling down on the skirt even more, making sure he didn't accidentally exposed himself.

The light blonde male chucked, trying to peck under again."Then why are you trying to hide it~? ".

Gilbert fidgeted in place as he saw the other attempting it anew."Because I can! ...und vhy should I let a pervert like jou see".

In his bashful state he made a fatal movement, inching away from the Russian he misplaced his footing. Tripping over his own two feet and falling flat on his rear on the hard tilted floor with his arms at his sides that had tried from keeping himself falling hard but was pointless. This position revealing to the other the truth that he had lied and was wearing panties, pink ones with small ribbons attached to the hem of it.

Ivan smirked as he noticed, somehow even now keeping the childish air around him despite his actions."Ohh~...with ribbons~? That's different".

Hearing that, Gilbert deeply wanted to rot in a hole. Whatever manhood he had was long gone by now, his cheeks pinking as he glanced at the other."T-Tch...vell damn- ze secret is out". The albino averted his gaze.

The taller male have a soft laugh, seeming to only note that it made Gilbert blush."How cute~...it almost matches your cheeks right now too~".

That made him childishly puff up his cheeks in a defensive manner as he mimicked a certain Southern Italian he knew."S-Shut up...am nicht cute- stop calling ze awesom mich cute!". The ivory haired man kept his sight away from the Russian.

Ivan chuckled, maneuvering himself as he sat on his knees with a hand extend, trying to get a better look at the undergarments while the albino wasn't looking."You are~...Those must be very comfortable".

The Prussian was oblivious to what the other was doing, keeping his eyes looking at anything that seemed worth looking at besides at Ivan. He gave a sound of complaint at the other's statement, his cheeks reddening."Am nicht- ..und- not really". He grumbled.

The Russian smirked, suddenly wondering how much he can get away with. Gilbert still gave the Russian one could consider the cold shoulder. Low murmurs withdrew from his lips as he sat there clueless at the scheme the other was brewing in his mind. With the smirk still present on the taller male's lips he suddenly reached under the skirt. Pressing his palm against the restricted groin that was encased inside the thin panties.

Gilbert flinched, eyes widening as he stared over at the Russian. His cheeks sporting a dark shade of red."O-Oi!...".

"Da?..". The blonde looked like a child not getting scolded for an obvious trouble they caused, he began rubbing the Prussian through the underwear.

The albino chewed on his lower lip trying to seal in any unwanted sounds only for them to come out anyways. Moaning a little as the other rubbed his panties-clad length.

Ivan chuckled, moving his hand to reach back more. Closer to the puckered entrance belonging to the Prussian."You're a naughty maid, da~?".

A shudder coursed through the pale man's body, his hands instinctively moved to grab hold of the other's shoulders. All resistances he had faded as he mewled back."Hm- ...maybe jou s-should teach me a lesson zhen~".

The Russian snickered, loving his reaction to the fullest extent."Maybe I should~..". He smirked. He pulled himself up to stand, now towering over the smaller male."And I have an idea where to start".

The Prussian felt a bit uneasy especially seeing that smirk on the other's lips. Once the other was fully standing he bravely grinned back."Oh really~?...".

The ashen blonde male was quick to make his point by unloosening his belt then promptly pulling down his pants and boxers. Displaying his already harden shaft."Think you can handle it?...". He spoke tauntingly.

Blood red eyes trailed down to see how big and hard the Russian was. In slight hesitation he uneasily scoffed, trying to be confident."Of course- ...ze awesome me can handle anyzhing". His hands grabbed onto the bottom of his skirt and brought it up to his chest, showing his lower regions.

Another smirk made an appearance on the Russian's lips. Shaking his head he glanced down with lilac colored orbs glossed over with lust."I want you to use your mouth first..".

Gilbert's cheeks flushed bright red upon hearing what the other was requesting him to do. Grudgingly he moved, crawling onto his hands and knees. He neared closer to the Russian, making eye level with the pulsating member that belonged to Ivan."F-fine ...".

Ivan grinned, watching the Prussian with close attention."Be a good boy,da~".

"Don't push it-...or I'll bite off jour dick". Gilbert scowled, never one to fully be obedient nor submissive. With that said he licked his lips to moist them before leaning the tip with a toying light brush of his lips then slowly taking in the head.

The Russian shuddered, groaning from the delicious sensation of the albino's lips wrapped around his aching length."D-do that...and you're going to really be punished~".

Gilbert rolled his eyes, deciding not to reply back as he took more of the Russian's manhood in his mouth. The tip eventually reaching the back of his throat, controlling his gag reflexes he pulled away a few inches. Soon bobbing his head with his teeth lightly grazing against the sensitive veins.

The taller male moaned softly, shuddering again as he laced his fingers through strands of ivory hair."G-good~..".

The albino placed little attention what the other said and more in the moans. He raised up his hands to pump the excess he couldn't fit in his mouth and it was a lot. Gradually picking up to a speed that was hopefully satisfying enough for the Russian. Occasionally would he pull away completely to swipe his pink wet muscle up and around the shaft.

It was, Ivan's moans growing louder as the Russian couldn't help but tightening his hold on the Prussian's hair."Da-damn, you're ...good at this~".

Gilbert wasn't ashamed of the fact that he really was, more prideful than anything. The smaller male replied by by simply softly humming moaning to cause vibrations.

Ivan gave another hearty moan, impressed by how well the other was managing with his size as he his member was throbbing with pleasure."Cl-close~...".

The pale man felt the other's shaft pulsating within his mouth. In his hazed mind he was barely able to hear Ivan but heard nonetheless. With a internal smirk he pulled away with a pop, not wanting to end the fun so early.

The ashen blonde shuddered, whimpering as he looked down at Gilbert."I-I hope ...you realize this m-means you're about t-to get a lot more in...you're ass~".

Gilbert's cheeks burned up not having thought about that though didn't dwindle more on it as he sat himself down on the floor completely. Sitting on his rear as he spread his legs apart, displaying his soaked panties from pre-cum."U-und? ...". He coyly retorted.

Ivan smirked, kneeling down to ge t closer to his source of being so lust filled."So naughty~...".

Big hands placed themselves on pale thighs, giving them light caresses as the Russian could feel them tremble from it. Bending at his waist Ivan littered kisses on one of the Prussian's inner thighs. Relaxing the man before he hooked his finger's in the hem of the silly designed panties, pulling them down and discarding them to the side. The ashen blonde coated his fingers with the other's white fluids that was leaking from the head. Teasingly he roamed the same fingers down and drew small circles around the quivering entrance before sliding one finger in.

"A-Ah...". Sucking in air the moment the other sheathed a finger with him. The albino was internally grateful for the kisses that distracted him from the pain that built itself at his lower waist.

Ivan have shudder,very hard as he moved his finger slowly in and out then proceed to wiggle it around."C-careful~...Or I might end up cumming on you~".

A stuttered scoff came from the Prussian."Jou do z-zat ...jou vill pay for ze dress". Eventually becoming accustomed to the finger, he began to whimper. Mewls soon escaping from pink plump lips. Gingerly he laid back down on the cold surface of the kitchen floor.

The Russian chuckled finding Gilbert's protest cute and his clear enjoyment cuter. He added a second finger as he began a scissoring motion."You have such a dirty, eager body~". His lips went back to peppering kisses on those milky thighs.

Gilbert gasped out as he felt the second digit join the first. His legs shaking from the pleasure and pain it brought."Und j-joure hard as a r-rock...vas j-jour point?". His cheeks scorching red as heat concentrated there and down below.

A chill ran down the taller male's spine as he worked on stretching him"And who's fault ...is that~? ".

Gilbert moaned feeling the other getting considerably close to his sweet spot."T-tch ...jours since j-jour ze one to start zis. I only followed". He exclaimed before whimpering out. The Prussian thrusting himself against the fingers with a burning need for more.

"Very willingly, I might add~". A smirk coming across the Russian's lips that only grew upon realizing what Gilbert was doing. He gave a hard thrust with his fingers as he tried to locate the other's sweet spot.

A horsy cry erupted from the Prussian once his sweet bundle of nerves was struck and founded. His cheeks darkening with heavy and shallow pants."T-tch ...kinda hard t-to ignore someone g-groping jou like j-jou did to me".

The Russian was loving that he could make the albino react like he was. His violet orbs tainting themselves with more undying list."You feel ready~? ..".

The Prussian sheepishly nodded not finding his voice to say it out loud. Especially to the Russian who constantly toyed with him, his eyes half lidded as they glistened with want.

Ivan smirked, removing his fingers firstly before siting up straight. Kissing the other's neck as he positioned his twitching length directly on the pink bud."You're so hard~...". He carefully pushed forward into him, his hands grasping the other's thighs and gently spreading them wider.

The ivory haired male's breath hitched, feeling the other withdrawing his fingers. Shaky pants, he arched his neck to expose more skin for the Russian to claim as his mouth slowly pried open at the sensation of the other entering him."S-shut up.."Was all he could choke out.

The ashen blonde giggled softly at the other's remark. His teeth continued on, nips on the Prussian's neck on the offered patch of skin given. He moved until he was as deep in as possible, pausing only to fully sheath himself inside. He waited to allow the albino to adjust. Gilbert could distinguishably feel every inch of the Russian's groin in him. Unsteady pants and whimpers playing off his tongue as he attempted to accustom to the thicker intruder. The nipping to his neck proving to be a great distraction for the taller male's cheeks were dusted with a tint of pink, groaning softly at the feeling of having his member encased inside the Prussian as he was staying still as best he could, feeling the velvety heat surrounding his pulsating thick meat. The albino could feel his inner walls loosen around the Russian's harden crotch. Feeling that he was prepare for whats to come as well as growing impatient. The Prussian hooked his legs around Ivan's waist with his arms resting above his head, red looking directly a lilac ones.

Gilbert leaned up as he brushed his lips against Ivan's, letting out a stuttered hushed command."M-move...".

Ivan blushed darker, a tremor went through his entire being from the low voice of the Prussian. With a small nodded he started moving as asked, grunting at the friction it caused though painfully for him he moved slowly. Not wanting to hurt the Prussian by simply pounded into him too quickly so soon. The albino was whimpering with a few moans in between, trying to readjust. He clearly felt how other thrusts in and out of him, stuffing his bowels with his thick shaft. It took a number of thrust until Gilbert finally felt that oh so heavenly sensation. His moans matching along and increasing whenever the Russian grew extremely closer to his sweet spot a second Russian smirked, knowing from his reactions that he was close to those bundle of nerves that would bring the Prussian to become a hot mess. He angled himself slightly before thrusting harder, aiming directly to that one location. Ivan was going to make sure Gilbert never forgot about this moment in a very good way. Gilbert gasped loudly when the tip of the other's member did prod against his prostate, his eyes rolling back. Feeling that magnificence of it, his arms snaked their way up and encircled around the Russian's neck. Pulling him down for a sloppy but still passionate kiss.

With a soft chuckled, Ivan saw how much the albino was enjoying it as he kissed him back deeply. Focusing more of his attention into the kiss itself than ramming into the Prussian. Gilbert's body trembled at each wondrous thrust, the meeting of their lips mashed together muffled most of his sounds of pleasure. His vision was clouded with white and stares, a hearty moan. They both did all in the power to make the kiss last as long as possible, Gilbert was the first to part the kiss for air that his lungs forcefully wanted. Panting heavily, his moans grew in volume as he was being pushed closer to his climax. The two feeling that undeniable boiling sensation increasing in the pits of their stomach.

Ivan's breath was just as heavy, he nipped at Gilbert's ear."Y-you're ...so hot~".

A mew upon having his ear nipped at, hearing the Russian's voice so close. Gilbert trailed his nails down the other's back, lightly clawing it."H-heh...jou're nicht b-bad jourself".

He shuddered, moaning at the scratches at his moved his hips as hard and fast as he could, unable to control himself of his male instinct to simply rut roughly inside the Prussian. Gilbert felt himself being tossed over the line of sanity, overwhelmed with so much fantastic pleasure. He noted the warm bubbling sensation intensifying, signaling he wasn't going to last any longer.

Ivan moaned, panting even harder from all the pleasure, also sensing that familiar feeling that he wasn't going to last much longer."Cl-close...".

Gilbert barely heard the Russian but nonetheless was able to guess what the other told him. Allowing a few moans to withdraw from his lips before replying back, ragged pants."N-ngh...Ja. Me too".

Hearing that was more than enough permission for the Russian as he gave a loud moan, squirting his essence inside the Prussian as he weekly thrust even still and rode of his climax. Gilbert cried out the moment he felt the other climaxed, feeling his insides filled to the brim with the other's juices. The sensation of it almost instantly brought him to his own release. Coating both their stomachs with his own seeds. The Russian shuddered, panting as he gently rested upon the smaller male, nuzzling his nose against Gilbert's neck. He laid on top of him, carefully not to crush him as he only place less than half his weight on him. The Prussian's cheeks were rosy pink, he tried normalizing his breathing as he rode of the ecstasy of the aftermath. Fluttering his eyes shut momentarily as he felt the pressure of the other laying on him and nuzzling him. Lazily he ran a hand through the other's hair before placing a peck on his forehead.

Ivan smiled at that, giving a happy sigh before slowly sitting up. Gingerly pulling out his soften member from inside the Prussian reluctantly. Having wanted to relish in the other's tight warm for a bit longer but knew that getting the other cleaned held a higher priority.

The Prussian sucked in air as he felt the Russian unsheathing from within him. Giving a small chuckle afterwards as he looked up at the other."Hm-...I zhink ze vord jour looking for is awesome. But ...I guess I'll take amazing".

He gave a soft laugh, back to his childish grin as he bent as his waist and lightly kissed him squarely on the lips."Alright then...awesome". It felt odd to say that word but Ivan didn't made it if it made the other happy.

Gilbert grinned, letting the other's lips linger on his before responding to it. A bit sleepily he smirked back."Kesesese~...Gut. Jour're officially mein favorite person ever~".

Ivan chuckled, lowering a hand to brush away a few strands of hair away from that beautiful face that he loved about the Prussian. Along with many other things."Good~...Because I know you're my favorite".

The albino stood where he was laying too exhausted to even move an inch. Smiling as he felt the other's hand pushing aside the hair that was sticking to his forehead from a bit of sweat. His cheeks gaining a shade a bright pink at hearing the other's confession."I a-am? ". Gilbert still found it shocking even when he partly already knew since he was forced to obey the other after his status of being a nation was ripped away from him.

He nodded his head, the look of pure sincerity expressed on his face."Da~...You are". Ivan noted how tired the other seemed to be and without asking he hoisted the Prussian in his arms, standing up and carrying the albino bridal style as one arm wrapped around knees and the other around his Russian was clearly very happy as the childish smile plastered itself on his lips, planting a peck on the other's forehead before slowly waltzing his way to his room.

Gilbert blushed even more as he heard the other's respond, he released a startled yelp at being picked up so seemingly easy by the other man. His lips forming a pout as he was held in the Russian's arms in such a ridiculous manner, why like this out of all the other ways Ivan could have carried him."O-Oi! ..varn me next time". The albino murmured discontentedly.

Ivan snickered, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly."Sorry~...I figured you would want to go to sleep since you look tired ...and I wouldn't want you sleeping on the cold floor. You might get sick".

The Russian wasn't entirely off in his assumption but Gilbert still thought Ivan could have given him a heads up, Stretching his arms he soon curled up into a comfortable ball, a yawn accompanying it as he rested his head against the other's chest."Fine, I forgive jou zis time...".

He gave another soft laugh, eventually reaching his room. Luckily the door was already opened beforehand so he didn't need to worry about it as he walked right in. Making his way towards the king size bed that was his and laid Gilbert down on it."Comfy, moy malen'kiy krolik? ..."Ivan asked before climbing in right after removing the rest of his clothing till naked, covering the other with a blanket that was folded at the bottom of the bed.

"Ja~...mein cuddly esibar~". Gilbert sleepily replied then added on."Heh- ..maybe ve should do zis more often".

Ivan beamed with excitement at the statement."Da~! ..see I told you you would like to dress up and the maid outfit suits you so well, Krolik~".

Apparently Ivan forgotten all about his desire of getting the other cleaned as he wrapped an arm around the Prussian's waist, curling closer to the smaller male. Gilbert blinked at feeling the other place him down on the soft cushion of the bed, then the Russian nearing him with the blanket. With a sigh he willingly cuddled back as he buried his face against the other's chest anew. Ivan smiled, encircle both his arms around him and cherishing the moment as he snuggled with his little snowbunny.

The Prussian saw no real reason to dislike the fashion Ivan was being so close, it was rather comforting. He leaned up to plant on last kiss on his lips."Guten nacht~...". He tiredly grinned, his eyes closing shut not even a minute later as exhaustion wouldn't let him stay awake any longer as he dozed off.

The Russian blushed, not having anticipated the kiss but he appreciated it."Spokounoy nochi~...". He cheerfully whispered back with a happy sigh. Watching the sleeping form of the albino for a bit before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

Thank you for reading~! Don't be afraid to leave a review it would really help me become a better writer.


End file.
